A Hard Knock Life
by Kyachu
Summary: What if Grell was in an orphanage and the handsome,rich and cool Claude Faustus appeared? Stupid summary, Rated T for language and maybe some slight yaoi, nothing to graphic.


**Hard Knock Life. **

What if the sixteen year old Grell was in an orphanage, and the rich, cool and lonely Claude Faustus appeared? A story about the smiling, redheaded boy with a unexpected idol, and maybe a way out..

_Chapter One. _

Grell Sutcliff sighed and pulled a strand of hair out of his face. The bucket of water and potatoes was heavy and it annoyed him like crazy. He tipped the bucket over and everything went down the stairs like a little waterfall.

A boy who was just climbing the stairs tripped and fell down again, then he got up and ran after Grell, who already made a run for it. "GRELL! GET DOWN HERE. RIGHT. NOW." He laughed and ran through the kitchen, knocking over plates and tripping over other orphans. "Hey! Weren't you supposed to bring in the potatoes?"

He ran up the stairs and slammed the door of the dorm shut, leaning against it. He could hear and feel fists slamming against it ,angry screaming. Just a typical afternoon in St. Hudsons home for Boys. The orphanage was filled with screams and laughter, breaking plates, water splashing, it was very lively. But the hope for a family never died. He ran from the door and jumped on the bed, hopping from one to another.

The boy came in, pushing him on the ground and they wrestled for a minute or 2. But mostly it was just silly child play. A way to do something else than eating, cleaning or sleeping. The shorts, button up shirt with long sleeves and the cotton, apron-like piece of fabric were what they wore, day in, day out.

Along with knee-socks and worn down shoes, everything was filthy, with brown stains. Their hair was messy and a bit too long. Their faces equally filthy, everything covered with a bit of dust. Grell and the boy ran out of the room, before they got caught by Miss Hannigan.

Miss Hannigan was the boss of the orphanage, it was a skinny, always drunk woman with a mean tongue and a passionate hate for her orphans. She always barged into the room and started screaming commands. Grell thought she was pathetic, she was always swooning over the laundryman, because no one ever got in her skirt.

They entered the dining room and sat down on one of the benches, before Miss Hannigan got in and started talking in her slurred voice. "Alright, ya little pig droppings. I have an announcement to make!" Grell grinned and whispered "What, did she finally get laid?" Miss Hannigan walked up to Grell and yanked him out of the bench by his hair, Grell whimpered and looked at the woman with fear in his eyes. "What?" She hissed. "I love you Miss Hannigan.." Grell mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever.. 24 hours in the closet for you, mister." He could hear whispers and even some laughing, damn brats.. He looked at Miss Hannigan and ran out of the dining room, up to the dorm again. He could hear the woman screaming and looked around him, it wouldn't take long before she was up here and could lock him up. He walked into a bathroom stall and climbed onto the toilet. He hoisted himself onto the high sill and opened the window, the cold wind hit his face as he lowered himself onto the balcony.

He climbed down the fire escape ladder and sighed with relief when he stood safely on the dark street. He could hear faint noises coming from the dorm, but when he started to run. None of that mattered. He crossed the street without looking and everything faded. He could see bright lights, a flash of pain, he was weightless for a moment.. He saw stars everywhere, so pretty.. He could hear voices, soft and unknown. He could see a handsome face and then everything went black.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Claude was just sitting, reading a report when he got shoved into the front seat, because the chauffeur suddenly hit the brakes. "What's going on? Why did we stop?" He could see his chauffeur staring, he looked terrified. "What's wrong?" Claude hissed. The poor man stuttered "We hit something, Sir.." He looked at Claude, his face pale. "What is it? A cat? A squirrel?" The chauffeur shook his head "No Sir, I think it's a boy.." Claude stared at the man "What? You idiot!" He got out of the car and walked to the skinny boy, he had bright red hair and looked dirty, he was passed out. Claude let out a sigh "We have to take him with us, we can't just leave him here." The chauffeur got out and lifted the boy, Claude got into the car again and looked at the young boy. This made his busy schedule even more busy. He groaned "Damn." Before the car drove on again, disappearing into the night.

**Yay, new story. This time it's a Kuroshitsuji story. I love this paring, especially since Claude doesn't really has a special thing. Except maybe acting brain-dead.. And Grell has short hair in this story! Ever since I saw the OVA The Tales of William T. Spears, The Shinigami. I fell in love with Short-haired Grell (Don't reap my soul for this Grell-chan… D:) I hope you will like this, it is, as you maybe guessed, inspired by Annie. I watched the 1982 version and I fell in love with it. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
